This invention is for a moisture detector assembly that is usable for detecting moisture in gases that are contained in vessels, for example, bottles or cylinders or tanks containing gas under high pressure.
For many uses, it is necessary to test the moisture content in bottled (cylinders) of gas or other sources of fluid under high pressure. More accurate measurements of moisture content is achieved at or near atmospheric pressure and a low flow rate. Further, it is desirable that a minimum volume of gas flows out of the bottle or cylinder when making the measurement and the moisture detector be easily portable so that a minimum amount of movement of the bottles or other vessels is required, particularly when a number of bottles are stored in a rack.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,116 to Snelson there is disclosed a pressure regulator in fluid communication with a moisture detector while U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,198 to May discloses using a regulator in a system for detecting moisture in a pipeline for natural gas. U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,971 to Mayeaux discloses a pressure regulator and an analyzer for detecting moisture.
In order to make improvements in moisture detector assemblies, particularly for those to be connected to pressure gas cylinders, this invention has been made.